


Lance The Pastel Protector

by chaosform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosform/pseuds/chaosform
Summary: Keith/Lance, Pastel Punk Au, prompt from otp-prompts-for-you on Tumblr.Prompt:“Even though you look really intimidating you still get picked on and now you’re screaming because I punched your bully directly in the face. Oh great, my favorite pastel pink shirt has blood on it now.”Kieth=bullied punk, Lance= pastel protector
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	Lance The Pastel Protector

“ Holy shit, LANCE!! You just punched him!!’ 

“Yes, I did, and you just swore. He had it coming.”

“Lance, You can’t just go around punching people.”

“I can, and I just did. Besides he had it coming, no one should be allowed to say those kinds of things to you. You could of easily beat him up, why didn’t you?”

“ Lance, we’ve been over this. This school has rules, the most important one being not to beat other people up. I, for one do not want to be expelled, plus he isn’t really worth the effort”

“Fuck, you're right. But why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“Again, not worth the effort. No one would believe me anyways. Now come on let’s go, we’ve got better things to do than hang around here all day.”

“ Like what?”

“ Like our physics project that’s due Friday, that we haven’t even started”

“But that’s soo far away, why do we have to do it now?”

“Because tomorrow is Friday and you’ve been making sure we didn’t have time to work on this all week”

“Fuck. You know what they say, time flies when you’re having fun. You must have been having lots of fun this week, otherwise you would never let this happen”

“Lance, I’m warning you. I will punch you, If you don’t shut up.”

“What about school rules mister ‘I don’t want to get expelled’?”

“We’re off school property”

“…Touché”


End file.
